Fujisexual
by Authors in Disguise
Summary: Tezuka wouldn’t be able to recognize someone seducing him if his life depended on it. Will Fuji be able to do it? [TezFuji]
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh! Oishi, hurry up! I... can't stand it anymore!"

"E-Eiji... hold on. Just let me stick it in."

A groan. "Oishiii... Unya...We have to hurry. Fujiko is waiting for me!"

"Wa—" A crash could be heard.

"Oishi! I told not to do that!" Eiji looked at the broken beaker before him. "Nya! Now Minouri-sensei will make us redo the experiment again!"

Oishi waved his arms frantically resulting in tossing the once chemical filled eyedropper away. "I'm sorry! You didn't get anything on you, right? Eiji... Oh, I'll take care of you for the rest of my life should you become incapable! It's my fault, a—"

* * *

Heads out of the gutter, people. Heads out of the gutter. xD 

Disclaimer If we owned PoT, we would be _Takeshi Konomi_ in Disguise... and I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be _two_ Konomis.

Summary: Tezuka wouldn't be able to recognize someone seducing him if his life depended on it. Will Fuji be able to do it?

* * *

**Fuji-sexual**  
_Authors in Disguises_  
(R-chan and T-chan)

Chapter One

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke slowly and carefully climbed up the emergency stairs that lead to the roof, where his best friend would be waiting for him like he did everyday when it was lunchtime. Kikumaru Eiji loved to repeat over and over again "the higher, the better". 

Of course, Fuji never complained about it. Without a sound, he reached the last step and held his breath. Not making any sound was the rule to staying alive, since Eiji had the bad habit of glomping him madly at the very first moment the acrobatics player was aware of his presence.

And this, without even caring if they were both going to fall down and die.

However, this time Eiji didn't glomp. He didn't even stand up or welcome him either. In fact, Eiji was so engrossed with watching something that he didn't even noticed his friend's arrival.

"Eiji, what are you doing?" Fuji questioned, walking toward the boy who was lying on his stomach.

"Look."

And that was the only response he got, along with a finger pointing towards… Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

"Here, Tezuka-sama!" 

As the giggling girl handed Tezuka a bottle of water, she added, "I thought you might need it. You looked so _hot_!"

The stoic captain nodded and accepted the gift with a polite "thank you".

The girl smiled brightly and leaned closer, "Oh, it's _my_ pleasure, Tezuka-sama. But…maybe you'd wish to repay me?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it didn't matter because she was now only inches away from his face.

"How about a match next practice?" Tezuka proposed, backing away.

The girl pouted. "Is that all I get?"

"Is that not enough?" the tennis player asked, raising an eyebrow.

Defeated, the girl shrugged. "Whatever. It's your loss."

And she walked away, leaving a confused Tezuka behind.

* * *

"Nyaah, Tezuka wouldn't be able to recognize someone seducing him even if his life depended on it!" Eiji commented. 

"I mean… the girl was so pretty! And he didn't even get the _hints _she was giving him!"

Fuji merely smiled a smile that was of amusement. He did not see what was so strange about Tezuka's behaviour.

"Maybe he didn't want to get the hints?"

Eiji eyes grew wide in shock. Since Fuji was very smart, Eiji was used to believing him right away (even if sometimes it led to him feeling stupid because he did so).

"Hoi?! Do you mean that he's gay?"

Fuji shook is head negatively, "Gay means to be homosexual... I think Tezuka can't be sexual."

"Oooh!" the acrobatic boy whispered with a knowing look, "So what you _really_ mean is that Tezuka is asexual, nya?"

The prodigy gently patted his best friend's head, smiling proudly, "Exactly!"

Kikumaru Eiji grinned back, yet it vanished as soon as it came. Eiji was in deep reflection.

"Fujiko," the red hair finally whined, "If he's asexual, then does that mean he won't have sex?"

Fuji tilted slightly his head to the side, trying to see where Eiji's logic was going, "Huh... right."

"But Fujikooo! Tezuka-buchou just _needs_ to get laid!"

Anyone else would've choked on the declaration, but Fuji was aware that the innocence Kikumaru projected was nothing more then an act. But, Fuji did choke on the next part.

"That's why YOU need to do something for him."

"W...what?!" The light-brown haired boy stuttered, staring at his comrade in disbelief. "What can I possibly do for Tezuka?"

The red-haired teen grinned mischievously, "You can make him 'Fuji-sexual'!"

Fuji frowned slightly, though his smile didn't leave. "Saa… w- we're still in high school, Eiji. Besides, he's underaged."

"So are you!" Eiji countered, "And so am I! But did that ever stop us from doing illegal things?"

"Tezuka doesn't do illegal things. He walks on sidewalks, he never curses, he never insults anyone, and he always eats healthy foods," Fuji listed in an even tone, "Need I say more?"

"That's why he needs to get laid!"

The eternal smile faded and a sigh was released exasperatedly, "There's really no arguing with you, is there?"

The redhead shook his head energetically as he grinned a toothy smile, "Absolutely not when it's to help a friend!"

"You know, I don't know if Tezuka would appreciate whatever help you're thinking about…" Fuji stated sternly, though he was starting to find the request funny.

The hyper 17-year-old examined Fuji's features attentively, "Would _you_ appreciate it?"

"Saa…" Fuji paused for a moment, "I guess I can help him. That's what friends are there for, right?"

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

This chapter was written by R-chan. Intro written by T-chan.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

_**The game?**_ Guess who is hiding behind this penname and you get to have a wish fulfill! (Preferably under the form of a oneshot or a special request concerning a story... if it doesn't change our plot)

Of course, it won't always be the same duo writing a story, therefore you have to guess each time. And perhaps we'll even change nicknames. Who knows?

Duo: T-chan and R-chan

_**When you take a chance**_ and come up with something, please don't do it in a review. Our identities are meant to be kept a secret until the end of the story... Send us a PM instead.

If you know, we beg you to keep it to yourself.

xxx

_**Until next time and next guess... please review? **You may catch hints of our personalities while doing so (well, while getting the reply, actually)! Isn't that great?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rustle. Rustle. "Nya... Fujiko, just do it already!"

"Okay. Okay. Just wait for a bit. It was your idea after all."

"Fujikooooo..." Eiji whined loudly. "Unyaa— Be careful!"

"Eiji, if you don't quiet down, we'll get caught."

"But... I can't wait!"

"Eiji, just hold on for a..."

"Ahh! Ow!"

"What? What happened?" Fuji turned around to see Eiji falling back on his rear. A bird flew around him a bit before taking off.

* * *

Hey, this _is _a TezFuji fic. Not a Dream Pair one. xD 

**Disclaimer**: Hint for the game:

R-chan: I think it's safe to say that none of us are Konomi-sensei. -Turns to T-chan- Is that too much to confess?

T-chan: Nah... I don't think we would want people to think that we are Konomi-sensei cause I don't look like him.

R-chan: Nor do I. So, people, we are clear. We are not him and we don't look like him. On with the story.

* * *

**Fuji-sexual**  
_Authors is Disguises _(R-chan and T-chan) 

Chapter Two

* * *

"Quick! Tezuka's coming!" A certain acrobatics player whispered excitedly. He was crouched behind a bush lightly bouncing on his heels. 

"Eiji, I'm not done yet. Wai—" Fuji stumbled and caught himself in time. "You didn't have to push me," the tensai hissed at his best friend who ignored him and instead pointed at the general direction of the main entrance of their school.

Fuji turned to see Tezuka walking towards the gate— where he, himself, was. Cursing himself for agreeing with Eiji's not-so-smart idea, he doubled checked his attire before straightening up just in time to greet the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club. "Saa... How about we walk home together, Tezuka?" He flashed the taller boy a sweet smile.

"Fuji..." Tezuka's face remained impassive, "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Wearing? What do you mean?" Fuji gave him an innocent look.

"That." The bespectacled boy gestured at Fuji's skirt and blouse.

"Oh. You don't like it?" He twirled in a circle. "It's Nee-san's. But it's white; it makes me look fat, don't you think?"

A raised eyebrow. "Why are you wearing your sister's clothes here at school?" Tezuka wasn't even going to bother to answer the boy's question.

"Maa... I just felt like it," said Fuji with his usual smile. "Shall we get going? It looks like it's going to pour."

Tezuka looked up and sure enough, the sky was darkening and rain clouds were moving in. "Hn."

As the two were about to set out, Tezuka thought he heard the bushes giggling. He blinked and shook his head; he was probably just imagining things...

* * *

Tezuka hurriedly ushered Fuji in before closing the door to his house. About halfway through their walk, it had started to rain. Normally, Fuji would've already been home as his house was a bit closer to the school, but the honey-haired boy insisted that he needed to study with Tezuka for the upcoming exam. 

Somehow, the captain had lost the silent argument and Fuji ended up staying with Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka... Do you think I could borrow some clothes and a towel?" Both were drenched, but Fuji's clothes stuck to his fair skin and showed through. The prodigy smiled, congratulating himself for choosing white clothes.

"Ahh." The captain disappeared into the hallway and returned a few minutes later. Fuji gave Tezuka what was suppose to be an alluring smile and took the blue towel and spare clothes from Tezuka's hands. Their fingers brushed softly and Fuji's hand lingered a bit before pulling it back to himself.

Tezuka didn't seem to notice it though.

"Thank you." The blue-eyed tensai was about to take off his blouse right on the spot, but Tezuka seemed to have other ideas.

"Fuji, go change in the bathroom."

"Why?" Fuji pouted.

The captain twitched. "It... It is not very appropriate for me to watch you change."

Sighing in defeat inwardly, the boy nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

As Fuji closed the door behind him, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. _"I don't even know how I agreed to this idea..." _He looked at his reflection in his mirror and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I guess I can't back down from a challenge." Fuji gave his reflection an evil and mischievous smirk.

Tezuka, who was in the kitchen preparing hot tea, felt himself shiver. He had a feeling that something was going to happen to him soon.

* * *

Fuji hummed as he laid on Tezuka's bed. Here he was dressed in an oversized blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts that barely fitted him, going over his science homework. 

He tilted his head to the side, a bit bored. He knew everything without having to study, so why bother?

With a sly smile, he traveled his eyes around the room. There was so much waiting to be discovered in Tezuka's room. He was itching to learn more about the stoic captain— if only to ease his difficult quest.

Rising on his feet, he directed himself to the nearest drawer and opened it without a single hesitation.

Only Fuji Syusuke could be completely guilt-free when outrageously invading others privacy.

"Tezuka, darling Tezuka, what could you possibly hide from the world?"

* * *

Tezuka sneezed. 

In the tea.

He sighed, dumping the liquid away with a strange worry.

Even more strange was that he did not worry about having a cold, but about…

He shook it off. It didn't matter in any ways; they were unfounded worries, therefore dismissed immediately.

With another sigh, he poured another two cups of tea.

* * *

Fuji couldn't believe how boring Tezuka's drawers were. His clothes were folded nicely, in neat piles and it smelled nicely clean. 

Incredibly lame, and it revealed nothing the tensai didn't know already.

Then, he saw _it_. "Maa maa... who knew... our dear buchou... would have things like_ this,_" the boy was trying not to laugh..

It was so unlikely from Tezuka that he couldn't help it. He stared at the books and movies to be sure he wasn't mistaken—

No, he wasn't.

Fuji suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, falling when he lacked oxygen.

And then everything went black.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

xxx

IMPORTANT NOTE:

_**The game?**_ Guess who is hiding behind this penname and you get to have a wish fulfill! (Preferably under the form of a oneshot or a special request concerning a story... if it doesn't change our plot)

_**When you take a chance**_ and come up with something, please don't do it in a review. Our identities are meant to be kept a secret until the end of the story... Send us a PM instead.

You don't have a list to choose from; you have three chances to guess on two authors on the entire fandom. You can use your chances throughout the whole story. Also, you have to get the two identities correct for it to be called a good answer. Random hints will be posted onto our profile every day if we don't forget.

If you know, we beg you to keep it to yourself.

xxx

_**Now, please review! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness had fallen upon the entire house. Tezuka, who had just entered the room with the teacups, frowned in confusion. The rain was nowhere bad enough to cause a blackout...

Good thing his house was sparkling clean and he knew exactly where his things where, he thought, walking in his bedroom with his normal assurance.

Only to trip on something- that's when the stoic captain remembered the presence of Fuji, Fuji who ignored everything about his storage code.

Not that he could ignore it much longer, since he had fallen right on the boy.

Tezuka sighed: he had gotten careless. He should have expected something weird the moment Fuji stepped into his house.

"Explain," he merely ordered.

"I fell." Tezuka could hear the smile in the tensai's voice. "And accidentally did something wrong. As you can see."

"Why did you fall, Fuji?"

The prodigy ignored his question. "It's very convenient, don't you think, to be alone in your bedroom, with no lights on… And you're on top on me."

The second following the statement, Tezuka felt warm lips on his chin.

"Fuji… what are you doing?"

* * *

Sad truth, sad truth. R-chan took 3 days to write this... and it's nowhere near a sexual innuendo. I can do disclaimers alright though. Here you go: 

**Disclaimer:**

The wonderful Takeshi Konomi

Owns everything of TeniPuri

R-chan and T-chan

Only use it to amuse the fans

* * *

**Fuji-sexual**  
By _Authors in Disguises_ (R-chan and T-chan) 

Chapter 3

* * *

"Fuji... what are you doing?" Tezuka tried to look at Fuji's face; it didn't really help that his glasses had fallen off. Not to mention it was dark too. 

"Saa... "

Tezuka made a move to get off the smaller boy, but somehow Fuji had "accidentally" shifted his foot. And Tezuka found himself under Fuji this time.

The brunet asked politely, "Fuji... Could you please get off me?"

"Why? I find it rather comfortable like this. Besides, if we move anymore, then some unlikely accidents could happen." Upon hearing the tensai's reply, Tezuka felt Fuji lean in. He could feel the boy's breath on his face.

But either Tezuka chose to ignore it, or the captain was very dense. "Unlikely accidents such as what? I'm positive that there is nothing on the floor near us besides a drawer shelf and a lamp with its wires."

"Maa... Tezuka, accidents such as this."

Suddenly Tezuka felt something warm and moist on his eyelid. "What are you doing, Fuji? I'm sure that whatever you're attempting wouldn't be an _accident_."

"Ne, Tezuka..."

"Yes?"

"What exactly am I licking?"

If the lights were on, you would see Tezuka's eyebrow twitching repeatedly. "Fuji. Get off. _Now_."

Slowly, Fuji sat up and carefully stood up before moving aside.

Tezuka, who had managed to calm down his nerves, stood up calmly. "Once the power is back on, you will be running 20 laps around this house."

"Why?" The tensai tilted his head to the side.

"For attempting to prank me."

"What are you talking about, Tezuka? Prank you?" By this time, both boys' eyes had adjusted to the dark. Tezuka couldn't see Fuji looking at him confusedly though.

"Yes. And tell Kikumaru that he'll be running too if he doesn't come out," the bespectacled boy said coolly.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Eiji's not here."

There was a short silence, after what Tezuka finally spoke, his tone a bit cold. "It wouldn't be the first time that he would do something like that, if I'm not mistaken."

Taken aback, Fuji froze. No way Tezuka was bringing _that_ up now...

"Eiji is not here, as you can see," the tensai said at last, if only to clear the tension of the room.

Which he failed to do, he realized when Tezuka's voice had turned outright frosty. "I can't see anything, Fuji. Very convenient, isn't it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fuji shot back, offended at the accusation. "I was only..."

The rest of the sentence never got further than his mind. Telling him what he had been doing would give everything away- and wouldn't prove Tezuka wrong anyway.

"Studying," Tezuka supplied bitterly. "You were supposed to be studying. You _liar_."

"I was! I just got bored and walked around the room..."

"Fuji, walking around a room does not cause a blackout." Tezuka closed his eyes as if to calm down.

"It wasn't MY fault that you happened to have romance novels and sappy cliché movies in your drawer, Tezuka!" Fuji's eyes snapped open and he lost his cool. "_Stop_! Just stop it! Don't bring Eiji into this!"

Momentarily surprised, Tezuka gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut. It was never a good thing to push the tensai's buttons even more when he got like this. Not that many people saw that side of Fuji.

The honey haired boy, who had covered his ears with his hands, stared hard at Tezuka as if willing the captain to forget the argument ever arose. Finally sighing in defeat, Tezuka quietly walked over to Fuji and steered him towards the bed. The sadist only followed without a word, too upset with the small incident.

The brunet left Fuji on his bed and walked out of his bedroom door, slamming the door shut. He knew Fuji would be alright after he regained his composure.

And that would happen faster when the boy was by himself.

* * *

Tezuka returned to the kitchen only to find that his once hot tea was now cold. Resignedly, he picked up the pot and dumped the cold liquid into the sink. The boy shuffled around and prepared to boil more hot water to remake his tea. He didn't really have to, but he wanted his mind to be busy. Because if he let his thoughts drifted, it would be _him_ boiling in anger. 

He could control himself. He had learned how to erase his emotions. Letting frustration take over him would cause more bad than necessary.

But yet he couldn't help but shiver with rage. It was his fault, really. He had gotten careless. A very bad idea, when you were dealing with a sadistic genius.

'Don't ponder on the recent events,' he scolded himself inwardly. If he started on this, it would lead him to Fuji's corruption of Eiji, and of what exactly the acrobatic player had done.

_'Stop! Just stop it! Don't bring Eiji into this!'_

Tezuka clenched his fists. No way he was waiting a minute longer. Fuji's mere presence in his house left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Five seconds and if the tensai wasn't coming out willingly, Tezuka would force him to.

* * *

Fuji threw himself against Tezuka's pillow and clutched the soft material in his hands. Breathing in his captain's scent, the tenai screamed into it. 

Somehow though, Tezuka's scent managed to comfort him; it calmed him down.

Suddenly, Fuji saw blotches of water drop on the pillow. Reaching up to touch his face, the boy realized that he was crying. "Tears... And I don't even know why I'm crying..."

_'You liar.'_

Realizing how pathetic he must seem, the boy laughed softly. The soft laughter became louder and soon, they became sobs. "Why? Why must... everything be this way?"

"Because it was how it came to be. It was fate's will..." A deep voice spoke quietly from the doorway.

Fuji quickly wiped away his tears away and tried to glare at Tezuka, but he felt drained of energy. "Do you really believe in that stuff, Tezuka?" It was an attempt to tease the taller boy; one to lighten the atmosphere.

But the captain gave no answer and only turned around, his back now facing Fuji, "It's getting late, and it's still pouring. You can stay the night."

"But my pa—"

"You can call them Fuji. I'm not going to be hold responsible if anything happens to you." Tezuka's tone was bitter, almost regretful, but Fuji could not see his expression.

"I see... Thank you." Fuji made a move to get out of the bed, but he saw Tezuka shake his head.

"You can use my room. I'll be in the guest room."

"What about your parents?"

"They're in Italy for a month."

"Oh..." the tensai said, nodding. He turned to face the wall and curled up as he heard Tezuka close the door.

Fuji sat up when he couldn't hear Tezuka's footsteps anymore. He reached into his bag to grab his cell phone, and was about to dial his home number, when it suddenly rang.

The sound cut through the silence, and Fuji smiled tiredly to himself at the ringtone. He still remembered how Eiji was being silly and recorded it.

_"Nya! Fujiko, shall we go to my house after practice?"_

_"Saa... I'll wait for you then."_

_And Fuji only chuckled when Eiji suddenly tackled him, laughing. "Hoi! This will be your ringtone for now on!" He pressed play to hear Fuji's and his laughter._

Slowly pressing the answer button, Fuji put the phone on loudspeaker, "Fuji Syusuke..."

"Fujiko!" A pause. "What's wrong? You sound tired!" Eiji's worried voice sounded through the phone.

"Nothing... I'm fine."

"Okay... But hoi! Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Tezuka's house. It's still pouring, so he invited me to stay..."

"Nya! That's good!" Eiji's voice became confused, "Why don't you seem to happy about it?"

"Eiji... he brought up _old wounds_..."Even Fuji flinched when he said this. Suddenly, there was silence on the other end. "Eiji?"

"Are you alright, Fuji?"

"Yes... It was nothing big," the tensai lied. _'If you count both of us losing our cool, that is'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen. I mean, after a year..." The voice died for a few seconds, into what Fuji assumed was guilty silence. "I... Fujiko, you can back out if you want. I don't want to cause more troubles."

Fuji smiled faintly at Eiji's concerned voice. His best friend had done a lot of growing up. "No, it's fine, Eiji. I'll always be on your side.."

"Thank you... And I mean it, Fuji. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there for me last year..." The acrobatics player's voice was suddenly choked up with emotion.

* * *

_"Thank you... And I mean it, Fuji. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there for me..."_

Tezuka clenched his fist and brought it down to his side. He knew it was wrong to listen to Fuji's private conversation, but something told him to stay. An unknowned force was preventing him from leaving.

"Eiji, it wasn't your fault. It wouldn't have even happened if Oishi didn't suddenly announced that—" He was startled when Fuji was suddenly cut off.

Wouldn't have happened if Oishi didn't what? Can't take what? There were so many questions swarming in Tezuka's head.

_'Did I miss something? Was that incident really what it was?'_ Tezuka suddenly felt guilty. He had asked Oishi about it, but his friend had remained quiet about the details. Now, he felt like if he wasn't even aware of the general situation...

"Sorry but it's getting late. You should go to bed," Fuji gently informed his friend over the phone.

Tezuka knew that there was no more to hear; he turned around and walked into the guest room. He didn't really need to have his pillow with him, after all.

"...See you tomorrow..." was the last thing the brunet heard before closing his door.

Walking towards his bed, he slowly slipped under the covers and took off his glasses before trying to fall asleep on the small extra pillows. Tezuka was barely conscious when he heard noises in the hall- what brought him back to reality was something thrown in his face.

Opening his eyes in confusion, he moved the projectile -his pillow- aside to see Fuji standing in a lit doorway.

"You might want to be more quiet the next time you try eavesdropping, Tezuka."

And then darkness again.

* * *

**_To be continued… (and there will be humour next time! Promise!)_**

xxx

_**Hint for the game:**_ T-chan and R-chan have decided that in every chapter, we will insert a quote that we have used in our stories. It can be _anywhere_ on the page. Sometimes they may be twitsed a tiny bit to fit the story, but it won't be much different. So look closely, and give a try at guessing who we are!

_**This time**_, the quote(s) are from T-chan's stories.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

_**The game?**_ Guess who is hiding behind this penname and you get to have a wish fulfill! (Preferably under the form of a oneshot or a special request concerning a story... if it doesn't change our plot)

_**When you take a chance**_ and come up with something, please don't do it in a review. Our identities are meant to be kept a secret until the end of the story... Send us a PM instead.

You don't have a list to choose from; you have three chances to guess on two authors on the entire fandom. You can use your chances throughout the whole story. Also, you have to get the two identities correct for it to be called a good answer. Random hints will be posted onto our profile every day if we don't forget.

If you know, we beg you to keep it to yourself.

xxx

Now, please do review! We appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji hummed as he skipped along the first years' hallway and stopped in front of room 3-1. He slid the door open. "Is Echizen Ryoma here?"_(1)_

Ryoma looked up with a confused expression.

"Come with me to the roof please."

_5 minutes later..._

"Fuji-senpai..."

"...Mmm..."

"Fuji-senpai..."

"...Mmmm...Ahhh..."

"...Fuji-senpai..."

"That feels good..."

"...Fuji-senpai!"

"Keep it up, Echizen..."

Sigh. "Fuji-senpai... Your shoulder isn't that sore, is it?"

Fuji looked slyly at the freshman. "Of course it is. Otherwise, why would I need someone to give me a massage?"

"...You didn't have to find me for one..."

"Saa... I wonder about that."

* * *

T-chan wants a massage too... 

Disclaimer: T-chan and R-chan does not own Prince of Tennis. Otherwise, you might see a lot of yaoi content that will scar you for life.

* * *

**Fuji-sexual  
**By _Authors in Disguises_ (R-chan and T-chan) 

Chapter 4

* * *

Fuji entered his classroom feeling relax and fresh from the massage he had gotten out of his kohai earlier before class started. Sleeping in another's bed other than his was a pain. His back and shoulders were sore. Thank god they were better now. Smiling wider, Fuji noted to find Echizen again if he ever needed a massage; the younger boy was far more skilled than Eiji. 

"Hoi!" A certain redhead attached himself to Fuji's back. "Fujiko nyaa! Where did you go? I thought we agreed to meet up this morning by the gates."

He titled his head a bit. "It must've slipped my mind. Sorry, Eiji. I went to find Echizen."

"Eh? Ochibi?" Eiji let go of his friend and bounced beside him. "What did you need him for?"

"Maa maa..." Fuji contemplated whether to tell his friend about his massage, but thought better. He didn't want to hurt Eiji's feelings.

"Mou, Fujiko. You're so mean!"

The bell rang.

"Sorry." The tensai sat down in his seat gracefully as his teacher came in. He chuckled to himself watching the acrobatics player scramble to his seat.

* * *

Tezuka blinked and sat up for the umpteenth time that day. He felt Oishi's worried eyes on him, but chose to ignore it. Instead, the brunet tried to focus on listening to his teacher's lecture. 

It wasn't working very well at the least.

Tezuka had always found his history teacher's classes interesting. He was always alert and gladly taking notes (although his expression remained like that of a stone). Today, however, the captain found himself either falling asleep or thinking about a certain blue-eyed tensai and his confrontation last night. The latter situation had been in his mind all night.

"T- Tezuka-kun… Are you alright?" Tezuka shifted to look up at his teacher only to find his sensei looking timidly, almost as if she was afraid, at him.

"Hn."

"Alright." She turned around and began with her lecture again.

Tezuka inwardly sighed in relief, glad that his teacher didn't ask him any questions about what she had been going over. He wouldn't be able to answer, and he had a reputation to keep up.

It was about 30 minutes later when Tezuka raised his hands.

"Yes, Tezuka-kun?"

"Sensei, may I go to the restrooms?"

Had it been someone else asking to go, she would have said no since her class was about to end in five minutes. But this was Tezuka Kunimitsu, and no one says "no" to the perfect student. "Y-yes… You may go."

"Thank you."

Tezuka walked out of the classroom with the feeling of two worried eyes boring holes in his back.

* * *

Fuji strode across the hallway with lazy, yet elegant strides towards the restrooms. The honey-haired tensai heard the sink running, but ignored it and walked in. 

Only to freeze and stare at Tezuka as the captain washed his face and splashed the water in frustration.

Half amused and half surprised, Fuji put up his usual smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

---

"Fancy seeing you here." A soft voice spoke behind Tezuka.

Tezuka slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror and saw Fuji behind him with his usual grin.

The brunet stayed quiet and glanced at his teammate, knowing that the both knew they just saw each other this morning. And it wasn't an uncommon thing to be in the restrooms.

Straightening out, Tezuka began to walk out when Fuji stopped him.

"Ne, Tezuka…"

The captain sent a questioning look at him. He was startled when Fuji moved closer to him; he stepped back out of habit like he usually did when people got too close to him.

"Would you like to eat lunch at the roof with me?"

Tezuka wondered if he should reject the offer, but knowing that it would be rude, he nodded. "Sure."

Fuji waved before disappearing into a stall.

---

Fuji closed the stall door behind him and gave a silent sigh, knowing that Tezuka wouldn't hear him since the boy already left.

It was a risky choice to ask his friend to eat lunch with him. They hadn't done that since the beginning of their first year in high school. Ever since _that_ incident.

Nonetheless, the tensai was somehow glad that Tezuka had said yes. Maybe Eiji's little plan would work. It was amusing to chase after the stoic boy after all.

Smiling deviously, Fuji thought, _Yes, it would be fun to see him turn 'Fuji'-sexual._

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji bounced excitedly at the roof top, waiting for his best friend to arrive. His grin widened when he heard the door creak. 

It opened.

And he pounced.

Only to miss and hit the door. "Ow... Hoi?"

Jumping up, the acrobatics player turned to glare at Fuji. He did a double take and stared at the two boys in front of him.

"Ehehehe... Tezuka... Fuji... What are you doing here?"

Fuji smiled amusingly, "Saa... Eiji, I don't know. What am I doing here?"

"Nya! Fujiko! You know what I mean. What is Tezuka doing here?" He stopped and widened his eyes. "Sorry, Tezuka! I don't mean to say you aren't welcomed... It just that... Tha—"

"It's fine, Kikumaru."

Nodding slowly, Eiji's grin returned to his face and he glomped Fuji. "Unya! Fujiko, you're so mean. You didn't tell me why you went to find Ochibi! And you didn't even warn me that Tezuka is eating with us! I would've brought more food."

Fuji saw a flicker of surprise in Tezuka's eyes when Eiji had mentioned Ryoma, but it was gone in a flash. He suddenly felt a twinge in his heart; he ignored it. "Saa... It's nothing important. Taka-san gave me a bento of sushi, so no worries."

Eiji's face suddenly brightened; there was an evil glint in his eyes. He nudged his friend. "Ohhh... I see, Fujiko!" He giggled. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

The tensai raised an eyebrow amusingly and seemed to caught on to what Eiji thought he was doing— the boy had thought he was planning for this all along. He couldn't say that Eiji was all the way wrong because he had planned to have lunch with Tezuka. It was just that he hadn't plan on asking the captain today.

"Mhmm... Shall we start before the lunch period is over?"

"Hoi! Sushi!"

* * *

Rustle. Rustle. 

Fuji once again, found himself in the bushes with his best friend snickering next to him. "Eiji... are you sure these are necessary?" He glanced down at his outfit that the redhead had insisted for him to wear.

"Of... course!" Eiji said in between laughs. He quieted down. "Oh! Here he comes!"

Fuji turned around to see Tezuka arriving at the gate. Before he knew it, he was stumbling and would've fell had a certain captain not caught him. " Fuji..."

Blinking, the tensai looked up, "Yes?" He was so going to kill Eiji later...

"What are you wearing this time?"

Smiling, he answered airily, "Oh, nothing. Nee-san said that dressing in bright red is supposedly going to attract my sufficant other today. It doesn't make me look ugly, does it?" Tezuka released Fuji from his hold and the tensai adjusted the straps of his red sundress. "Shall we walk home together?"

Tezuka held back from ordering laps. "Hn."

About to lead the way, Tezuka found himself frowning when Fuji pouted. "Mou... I really do look ugly in this thing, don't I?"

" Fuji," the captain said exasperated, "It does not make you look ugly." It was a good thing that Tezuka's motto was "Do not let your guard down." because he would've fell flat on his back when Fuji suddenly flung himself at him.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad you think so, Tezuka!"

The captain twitched repeatedly. "If you do not stop with your pranks at this moment, Fuji, you will be running laps for the rest of practice tomorrow."

This only caused the sadist to smile leaving the bespectacled boy confused and frustrated. "Oh, but I'm not going to lose, Tezuka."

Because Fuji Syusuke would always get what he wanted and he was never wrong.

* * *

xxx 

_1._ The former third years are in their second year of senior high, and let's just say that the school moved some of the third years of junior high into the senior high buildings because they didn't have enough room.

This chapter was written by T-chan because R-chan suddenly disappeared and T-chan doesn't know where she is. T-chan apologizes for any mistakes because she does not have anyone to beta for her at the moment. She thinks this is too short, but she's a lazy bum.

**_Hint for the game:_** T-chan and R-chan have decided that in every chapter, we will insert a quote that we have used in our stories. It can be _anywhere_ on the page. Sometimes they may be twisted a tiny bit to fit the story, but it won't be much different. So look closely, and give a try at guessing who we are! Oh, and have you people try checking out our profile? We started this 'random hint of the day' thing, and try to update it daily. TRY.

**_This time_**, the quote is from R-chan's stories.

GAME:

Same rules apply. Check the previous chapters or our profile for details please.

xxx

Now... Reviews are going to be huggled and adored!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, brat; don't force me to stick it in your throat."

"Don't order me around, Monkey King."

"Then why don't you hurry up? Someone can catch us here."

"I don't really care."

"Perhaps you commoners don't, but Ore-sama has a reputation to maintain."

"And being here with me will blow it up?"

Groan. "Stop wasting time! Open your mouth-"

--

"Ne, Tezuka, what do you think about when you hear that?" Fuji asked, hidden behind a tree with the bespectacled boy.

Tezuka blinked before casting a look over his shoulder at the arguing pair. "Exactly what they are doing. Atobe wants Echizen to hurry up and eat his fries or he'll force feed him."

"Mada mada dane," Fuji muttered ironically to himself, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

He still had a long way to go.

* * *

R-chan is very tired right now, so a quick disclaimer (xD T-chan's brain can't think up of good intros at the moment.): 

Disclaimer: If I was a cowboy, I'd be gay.

(Alright, so this wasn't a disclaimer… xD I'm tired, remember? But, anyway, you must already know we don't own it)

* * *

**Fuji-sexual**  
_Authors in Disguises_ (R-chan and T-chan) (Ever noticed how R-chan always come first? I'll give you a hint: it's because R-chan is egocentric) 

Chapter 5

* * *

"Where do you suggest we go, Kunimitsu?" Fuji questioned in a sickingly sweet voice, causing Tezuka to twitch. 

" Fuji... You dragged me here; don't ask me where to go."

Fuji pouted and stared at Tezuka.

Tezuka stared back. "Don't call me by my given name either."

"But, Kuni-chan," Fuji wailed, perfectly mimicking Eiji's most irritating tone. "We've known each other for so long!"

"You already said that, when you requested me to go shopping with you." Tezuka's tone was exasperated- and so was his face.

Fuji smiled good-naturally, waving the nasty emanation of feelings away. "You would have had to go sooner or later. Isn't it nicer if we go together?"

Tezuka took a moment before answering the question, a moment in which he had to gather all his patience and tact. "Shopping for a theater play is painful enough; I don't want to do it with you."

"Don't say that," Fuji scolded lightly, letting the insult slip over him. "We're going to have lots of fun, walking downtown, talking about nothing and everything, holding hands romantically..."

"We're not holding hands," Tezuka corrected, frowning slightly.

Fuji's smile broadened. "Then let's hold hands!"

Within a second, he had grabbed Tezuka's unsuspecting hand and firmly held it.

" Fuji... please, let go. People are staring."

Fuji shook his head, smile still in place. "Saa... Let them stare."

Tezuka opened his mouth to argue more, but before he could say anything, Fuji dragged him off. The captain had no choice but to follow, not wanting Fuji to create a scene if he refused to hold hands.

The brunet felt more and more uncomfortable as the walked around the mall. He could feel millions of eyes on him and Fuji. This led him to wonder how the tensai was not bothered by the stares at all. In fact, Fuji seemed to be enjoying the attention, chatting cheerfully about random things and pointing at different stores...

There was a sudden tug at his hand, and the next moment, Tezuka found himself in a bright costume shop.

Fuji's eyes brighten as he dragged Tezuka all over the shop. Snatching up costumes that caught his attention and tossing them at Tezuka to make the Seigaku captain carry them was something that Fuji definitely enjoyed.

It was about 20 minutes later did Tezuka stop Fuji from picking out a lavender gown. By then, Fuji's hold on the taller boys hand had transferred to his shirt, seeing as Tezuka's arms were full. " Fuji, do you even know what your role for the play is?" After all, nobody announced the casting yet.

"Of course," Fuji replied, humming, "Why would we be shopping here otherwise?"

The bespectacled boy decided to ignore the question, knowing that nothing good would come out of it if he answered. Instead, he asked, "What is it?"

"One of the princess's maidens. I know what your role is too."

Tezuka briefly wondered how the tensai had gotten the information when everyone else in the school (aside from a few teachers and the Student Council- which he was part of) didn't know. But the captain inwardly shuddered afterwards. He didn't want to know how the other boy got his hands on the casting list, but he pitied the person who fell victim to one of Fuji's sadistic tendencies.

The brunet nodded. "I see." Wait a minute... " Fuji, how did you get a female role?"

The honey haired boy smiled sweetly. "Oh, they didn't have enough girls that could dance the waltz, so I volunteered to take the last maiden's place."

Of course Tezuka could tell that what Fuji said wasn't entirely the truth, but he didn't chase on the subject because the tensai probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

Last maiden. So Fuji was maiden number nine... Which meant... "You're dancing with _me_?"

Grinning cheerfully, the boy nodded. "Yup! It'll be so much fun, Kuni-chan."

'Kuni-chan' twitched. "Don't call me that."

But Fuji seemed to have not heard him as the boy was back to picking out a gown. "Ne, which do you think looks better?" He held out a frilly white dress that had ridiculously long ribbons on it and a lavender one with white imprints of roses on it.

Tezuka pointed at the lavender one.

Fuji beamed at Tezuka and tossed the lavender dress into the boy's arms. "Now we have to look for your costume." Tezuka opened his mouth the object, but Fuji was already halfway across the place.

"Kuni-chan!" Fuji waved at the captain. "Come over here!" Head's turned to look at the tensai and Tezuka felt his head pounding.

Resignedly, Tezuka approached the tensai. "Yes?"

Fuji held up a _very_ disturbing costume. "This is for you!"

* * *

Eiji giggled loudly to himself as he observed Tezuka's obliviousness to Fuji's advances from the window outside the shop. "Nya! Tezuka really is hopeless." 

He saw his best friend waving the captain over. Tezuka's eye brows were twitching as he walked over to the tensai.

The acrobatics player snickered at his captain's exasperated look; he didn't even notice the looks he was receiving. The snicker stopped though, when Fuji held up something he found.

Eiji fell over and burst out laughing. "Good job, Fujiko!"

"Eiji?"

The redhead froze at the familiar voice; he turned around. "Hello Oishi."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

xxx

T-chan is very very sorry for the super late update (and super short chapter). R-chan was originally suppose to write this chapter (because T-chan was very busy), but she seemed to have run into a wall in the mist of writing. I apologize for any mistakes because R-chan isn't here to beta for me. XD

Unfortunately, T-chan forgot to put in a quote, so not quotation hints for this chapter. The same game rules apply, please check our profile for details.

xxx

Reviews are much apprecaited!


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuushi, faster!" Gakuto whined.

The blue-haired boy sighed. "Don't rush it, we're almost there."

"I can't stand it anymore!"

"Gakuto, stop stressing," Oshitari advised. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

The acrobatic player groaned, boiling in impatience. "Don't be ridiculous! Now, tell me where you're dragging me!"

"Not yet."

"Yuushi, if you're going to be OOC, you can at least do it in a pleasurable way! Like, I dunno, pin me against a wall and kiss me senseless…"

Oshitari stopped abruptly, causing his friend to bump into him. With a smirk, the tensai turned to face the bouncy teen. "That will come later. We're almost there."

Gakuto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. After a moment, he spoke. "If it's not important, we can always skip whatever you want to show me to go and make out."

"Without wanting to offend you," Yuushi drawled in a calm voice, "Nothing we can do together is worth the show."

Hyoutei's own hyperactive kid gasped, staring at his kind of boyfriend in betrayal.

"Before making a scene, please take a look at that."

Mukahi followed the pointing finger of his partner and all the vexation was gone when he caught a glimpse of the old, torn apart Golden Pair.

He smirked when he realized that a wonderful drama would take place soon. "Maybe you're right, Yuushi."

* * *

R-chan apologizes for being a liar (about the "every weekend" thing). XD And the intro is a hint: T-chan is writing a Dirty Pair fic. 

Disclaimer: How professional are we?

* * *

**Fuji-sexual**

_Authors in Disguises_ (R-chan and T-chan)

Chapter 6

* * *

Eiji tried not to panic at the sight of Oishi staring at him. He had grown out of his childish habits. Composing himself, he turned around and plastered a fake smile onto his face. 

"Hello, Oishi."

Oishi's features automatically hardened; maybe to reflect the mask Kikumaru was wearing.

"You're planning something totally wicked again, aren't you?"

"Am not!" Eiji retorted instinctively, pouting at the accusation. Then he mentally slapped himself for his lack of control.

Ironically, the gaze that Oishi covered him with made his true self show through- but it was this side of him that the mother hen believed was a lie.

A clever and beautiful lie.

The dark-haired boy frowned at his ex-partner. "Drop the act, Kikumaru."

There. Oishi was so sure that _he_ knew better. That his perception of life was the best.

"You don't know a thing," Eiji snorted uncharacteristically. "You've got to know the truth before you say that you got lied to."

"Tell me, then." Cold anger laced the usually warm voice. "Tell me what really happened last January."

Eiji considered just leaving, because things would only go downhill from there, but voted against it at the last second. After all, he'd only contradict himself by doing so.

"It's simple, really," he articulated with a small smile. "Last Christmas, I wished for love."

Oishi kept quiet, forcing himself not to throw some sarcastic reply to the red-haired boy.

"I really wanted to fall for someone, nya!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" the mother hen sighed.

Eiji closed his eyes before re-opening them to gaze dreamily at the sky.

"Problem is," he said slowly, smiling gently at Oishi, "Santa granted my wish."

The teenager laughed softly to himself. "Santa Claus really is a jerk."

"You really aren't making any sense."

"Don't you get it?" Eiji was now staring intensely into Oishi's green orbs. "It's not that complicated. Just feels a little funny to explain, after all this time nya."

'Get to the point!' Oishi wanted to yell. Eiji must have felt that the boy was running short on his normally legendary patience and decided to finally spit it out.

"Last winter, I fell in love with you."

--

Fuji beamed as Tezuka struggled to keep a neutral face- which he failed to do.

Apparently, even Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't keep a poker face when confronted with a hideous outfit. Especially one that was made of silk and lace, all in all forming a gloriously tight costume.

"Fuji… You _are_ aware that I am playing a male part?" Tezuka's voice shook with horror; horror that flashed through his face. Too bad Fuji had forgotten his camera!

The tensai shook his head, smiling more than ever. "It's important for men to get in touch with their feminine side!"

"Maybe you can try it on?" Fuji teased when he saw that his companion wasn't going to reply.

"I'll try something on if it's _decent_. In another shop, maybe."

Fuji's eyes travelled around the shop. "It's perfect here! Very original."

And then the image of Oishi and Eiji imposed itself into his vision.

"Seriously, Kuni-chan, go try it and I'll search for something better in the meantime," Fuji demanded, wanting to get rid of the boy for a short amount of time. The time he needed to see what was going on outside.

"Fuji, do not insist."

Irritated by the lack of obedience from his friend, Fuji opened his eyes to glare at Tezuka. "Be a good boy and go change into the outfit I picked or the entire school will know the content of your drawers, _Kuni-chan_."

Tezuka swallowed subtly but managed to stay cool. "I won't fall for your dirty tricks."

This time, it made Fuji smile. "You don't want me to get dirty yet, Tezuka."

The tall boy tried to enter a staring contest with Fuji… but it didn't work out, since the latter had closed his eyes and was looking innocent once again.

"Fine," Tezuka agreed after a moment. "But you'll run 20 extra laps next practice."

And with that, he disappeared into a changing room.

"You," Fuji called, motioning to a young seller to come. "Make sure he stays in there for the next 10 minutes."

The girl nodded, a bit afraid. Fuji smiled at her before exiting the shop.

--

"You what?" Oishi asked, jaw falling to the floor.

Eiji rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "Loved you."

Oishi evaluated the red haired cautiously before shaking his head. "You didn't."

"I did!" Eiji exclaimed, shooting a disbelieving look at the boy who refused to believe in him.

"You're only trying to make up for what you did," Oishi hesitated before adding the next part: "But you can't."

Kikumaru was about to argue when his best friend came out with a questioning glance.

"Eijiko darling," Fuji sang sweetly, tilting his head to the side, "Planning to make me jealous by attracting everyone on the street?"

The acrobat barely had the time to register the crowd around them when Oishi's voice rose again:

"And why would I even believe your babbling, when the both are you fake love so perfectly?"

The hyper teen turned back to the bitter boy, restraining himself from kicking his ex-friend until he felt satisfied. "Because I'm telling the truth."

"What made you into the horrible person you are now?" Oishi spat, letting his grudges have the better of him for once. "Perhaps Fuji did..."

For a second, Eiji lost control of his anger. A second was enough for his fist to connect with Oishi's cheek.

And then, he stormed away.

* * *

"Wow, who knew the Golden Pair was so hardcore," Gakuto whispered, obviously impressed. 

Yuushi shrugged. "Actually, it kind of turned me on."

Gakuto gaped.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?!"

It made his friend smirk. "Doesn't take a genius. Now that Kikumaru is gone, what about we go back home?"

The Hyoutei acrobat hesitated until something across the street caught his attention.

"No," he decided with a grin. "There might be some more action coming up."

* * *

"It wasn't a lie," Fuji stated patiently, wishing that Oishi would stop staring into space with an outraged look. 

Which he didn't. "If he loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me like he did."

"He didn't do it on purpose," Fuji sighed. "It's Eiji self-defence mode."

Fuji's vis-a-vis considered the information for a moment before shaking his head. "I wouldn't have mocked him because of that."

"Of course not," the tensai agreed, a smile creeping back on his features. "But that wasn't what Eiji was scared of."

"Really?" Oishi sounded like a little child to whom you had to explain wonders of the world.

Fuji nodded. "It's only this season that being gay turned trendy."

It turned so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I can't believe you!"

Fuji blinked (in his own special way, because blinking when you have your eyes already closed isn't really useful) as Oishi gave him his own special version of a glare.

"And to say I did..." Oishi laughed ironically. "You, one of the most impartial witness of this story, the manipulative Fuji Syusuke!"

Fuji stiffened. "Don't fool yourself, Oishi-mama. No one can be quite objective in this dilemna."

Silence ensued.

Finally, a new voice broke the tension.

"I can."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

xxx

Hey, we -are- still in the Thanskgiving weekend, aren't we? xD

R-chan wrote this chapter all by herself, like a big girl! S-chan beta'ed some parts of it. Sankyuu!Sorry if it flows a bit strangely. I do think I did it long enough, eh? I focused on the Eiji/Oishi drama too. You are allowed to yell at me by review (I won't get fired though)

xxx

No quote from a story, but there's a title of a challenge that was given by me in there.

Same game, same rules! Have fun trying to guess.

xxx

Comments would be really great! We love to get them!


End file.
